


Daniela Phantom

by Alizilith



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe, Danny's Twin, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizilith/pseuds/Alizilith
Summary: You know the story of Danny Fenton, now in a complete alternate universe follow the story of Daniela Fenton, a child prodigy with her mind is made only for science. Hoping to make a name for her own she learns all that her parents can provide as she even tries to surpass them, but parents will always look out for their children, will their over barring nature prevent her from her research, will her twin add to her hurdles, will her love for family hold her back? And what will happen if her parents find out about her spectral nature, would they accept that part of her?  And what will happen if she comes across someone so much stronger than her with a like minded being?





	1. The Fenton Portal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe so some things may differ from the series and yet closely resemble it, I try my best to resemble episodes and add onto it as if Daniela is truly there. I love writing this and I truly hope people enjoy reading it half as much as I treasure it, tbh I'm a little worried about sending it out but with encouragement from my sister I finally decided to at least show the first chapter, a test if you will :3 Hope you all enjoy~!

Looking at the blueprints before me I was deep in thought, taking a pencil I quickly wrote down some notes before measuring out the increments between each wire circuit. Erasing a large sheet of the metal frame I place a few smaller ones in its place, making it be able to bend with ease, I then pulled back, looking over at Madeline in deep thought. 

"I see, that would help it so that it wouldn't overheat it" She states, overlooking the prints. 

"Let me see it!" A loud voice booms as Jack shoves both me and Madeline to the side as he peers over at the blueprints "Uh-huh- ok- but where is the on switch? I want an exact look at this ghost realm myself!" He shouts ecstatically 

I rolled my eyes as I retrieved another blueprint, one for the outer frame as I rolled it out in front of him. 

"I said it before Jack, it's on the outer frame, you have to remember the on switch has to go on the outside, who knows what the effects may have should an actual live applicant were to be inside the device as it's turned on" I then thought a moment "as much as I would be fascinated to look at the results I would hate for it to be terminal, don't you agree Madeline?" I ask while looking at the other 

She grimaces at me "How many times do i have to tell you to call us Mom and Dad Sweetie, I swear its like you don't want us to be your parents" she states almost wounded as she places a hand onto Jack shoulder 

I sighed as i stood up, removing my glasses I look at the two of them "Sorry Mad- I mean, Mother, it's just, it feels like i'm being undermined by referring the two of you as my parental units and restricting my scientific college status to the two of you” I  stated simply before grinning “I mean you two are the greatest ghost hunters out there right?” 

"Aw don't worry Champ" Jack shouts while wrapping an arm around me before pulling me in and messing up my hair "You'll always be one of the smartest kids, for you're a Fenton! Just like Danny and Jazz" he beams at me all the while crushing me in said hug. 

I push myself away from him "Eh-heh, thanks," I push my glasses back up on my face while trying not to look annoyed by the sudden embrace "Anyways, on to the matter of the portal-" I smooth out my hair aftering messed up as I peer over the blueprints. 

"Hey Daniella, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I heard Danny shout from above. 

My eyes widen at this "B-But! We were just going to-" But before I could say anything I felt both of the parents push me towards the stairs 

"You should hurry along dearie, you don't want to be late for school" Mother states smiling 

"But Maddie~" I groaned when she gives me a look, I faked a cough as I look to her "Mom, the plans are finally set! We were going to build the portal together!" I complain 

"That is no excuse for the lack of attendance at school Dani, now don't worry about it, Maddie and I will be working on it while you're at school" Jack shouts while urging me along 

That shook no confidence as I look back at him worriedly "Oh don't worry hun, it's all on the blueprints, a simple put together deal, I'm sure we'll finish it by the time you get home, then we can test it out together" Mom states happily 

Thinking a moment, I didn't mind leaving it into the hands of Mother, so long as Jack doesn’t mess anything up, I sigh defeatedly, walking up the first step of the stairs. 

"Fine, but I wanna be there when you test it ok! So even if you finish it before I get back ok!" I exclaimed 

"Of course!" They both nod agreeingly. 

I went to say something when I felt Danny grab my arm "Come on science nerd or we're both going to be late" He states pulling me 

"Fine" I groaned, following him behind. 

Quickly grabbing my bag I rushed outside behind Danny who jumps onto his scooter, fastening his helmet as I do the same. Quickly starting up my own black scooter I look at Danny with a knowing smirk. 

"Last one there has to do the others chores!" He shouts before racing off 

"Hey!" I shouted after him, following after him "No fair you cheated!" 

He laughs as I was still behind him "Hey I call it taking a fair advantage" he grins at me 

Maddie shakes her head smiling "I swear that girl only revolves herself around science" She says a little worried. 

"She can't help it, she's a Fenton through and through!" Jack shouts, looking at the pieces to the portal 

"Welp if we want to have it done by the time she gets back we best start now" She continues as she began to work on the main frame against the wall. 

"The sooner we finish the portal the sooner we can get to kicking some Ghost tail, you'll see" Jack grins with glee. 

They followed the prints that they had worked countless hours on to make it just right, welding in the parts and wiring the cords as it went along nicely. And that was when Jack was inspecting the metal the portal was made out of. 

"Kinda flimsy to be holding a ghost portal don't you think" Jack states, overlooking one piece of the metal, bending it willy-nilly. 

"It's a durable enough material where it can hold when fastened with other metals with it and it is a kind of material that will reflect any ectoplasm and make it so that the portal could remain consistent" Maddie informs him as she was putting on the final touches. “Plus the portal has multiple layers to help it stand strong, trust me Jack we thought of everything” 

Jack inspects the metal further "if you say so-" He bent metal further only to hear a snap, Jack began to panic as he had just broken the final piece. 

"Oh Jack can you hand me the last piece, with that I think we're done with the inner core" Maddie states happily. 

"Uh- Just a moment Maddie!" Jack shouts, looking around frantically. 

Spotting another piece of the portal he soon saw it was the on/off switch, it was the perfect size, grabbing it he quickly went over to the blueprints as he made the quick switch. 

"Here you go Maddie, with that the portal is finished!" Jack says with a sweat drop falling from his face. 

Maddie looks at the piece, recalling something from earlier "Jack I thought this was supposed to go on the outside" She informs quizzically 

"Oh nonsense! See that's what it says on the blueprints" Jack says frantically, showing her the layout. 

"Well-" She draws out, now inspecting the paper. 

"Don't worry, I got it" and without another word he pulled on some wires as he welded the last piece in "See, no worries" 

"Ok Jack" Maddie states, a little skeptical but she let it slide as the revelation of the ghost portal being complete fill her with joy. "Oh I can't wait for the kids to come home, isn’t this just exciting?" 

 

I didn't even waste anytime putting my scooter away as I practically jumped up the steps and into the house as Jazz opens the door, only for me to practically fly past her. 

"Hey Jazz, can't talk!" I shout as I raced towards the basement

Making it to the basement I looked around hopeful when I saw it, clean, new, and pristine, the ghost portal. 

My eyes practically sparkled to life as I stare at the wondrous machine "Oh is it done?" I ask excitedly, nearly jumping up and down but as professionally as I could I restrained myself. 

Jazz and Danny caught up behind me as mom and dad nod their head. 

"It is and ready for the first ever test to the ghost zone, with this baby we'll be able to hunt more ghosts than you can dream of" Jack shouts proudly 

Jazz just rolls her eyes "Whatever, I highly doubt this would work, if you need me I'll be reading upstairs" she states leaving 

"Suit yourself, I wouldn't mind checking it out" Danny states as he could feel the excitement emanating off of me. 

"Come on, Come on, let's try it!" I shout 

"Alright, Alright, Jack if you may" Maddie states smiling 

Jack picks up the two wires, ready to connect them and powering the portal to optimal utility. 

"I welcome you, the Ghost portal!" He shouts, plugging it in. 

I was on my toes as I waited for any reaction from the device, a spark ignited and- nothing.... I blink, waiting once more, a little longer than before, but nothing came, perhaps if I blink once more, nope, still nothing, the portal was a complete bust. 

"B-But the calculations were correct, I studied every inch of this device" I tried to make reason when both my parents and I slouch forward, feeling depressed after such a failure. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, I guess we just have to start on square one" Mom states while heading back upstairs with Jack behind her. 

"Yeah, maybe we'll have better luck next time." 

I stared agape at them as I look back at the device "But- But I know I was right- this should have worked" 

Danny places a hand to my shoulder "Hey, maybe there was just a fluke, i'm sure you'll get it next time" he tries to cheer me up 

I grimace at this as I went over to the workbench, retrieving a blueprint as well as two jumpsuits, both white and made to keep its wearer safe from any harmful chemicals and such. 

"No, I won't accept defeat" i stated as I gave the jumpsuit to Danny as well "Here we're going to take a closer look" 

Danny looks down at the jumpsuit before shrugging, he wouldn't mind checking out the device, it was kinda cool, but it wasn't like he was going to say that out loud. Putting on the jumpsuit I enter the portal mainframe, inspecting the metal structure with a keen eye, I tap on my glasses to get a finer look at the detail, wondering if I'll come across any loose wiring or anything that would indicate such a failure on a large scale. Danny was looking all around us when he saw something. 

"Hey isn't the on switch usually put on the outside of these things?" Danny states, pulling my attention away from my inspection. 

"Yeah but I specifically told them to put it on the outside" I look down at my blueprints that I had carried on hand. 

"Well maybe if we switch it, it'll work" Danny states already reaching for the button. 

"Uh-huh, maybe but if we do that-" I was too lost in trying to figure out a way to rewire the system to have the button on the outside but before I could say anything else Danny had already pushed the button. 

The whole world warped before us, I felt my body seize up in an unknown substance as I felt like every molecule in my body was set alight, I couldn't even scream but it only happened in an instant when the portal shoves us out of the device, we landed unconscious onto the lab floor. 

 

"Ow-" I groan as I sat up from the ground. 

I rubbed the back of my head before pulling it back to see if there was any blood, it felt like there should with how much it hurt. I notice my hand glowing a faint green luminescence, I don’t remember having any green lighting in the lab. I took a look around but just before me I saw a magnificent sight before me. 

A green translucent portal was wide open in a swirling green vortex. "It works!" I exclaim "It really works! Danny you-" I turn to my side to see Danny still knocked out, panic envelops me as I began to shake my twin "Danny? Danny?!" I felt my heart squeeze as horrible thoughts entered my mind. 

A groan escapes him as he slowly rose "Ow- that was- something" He states looking towards me 

For a brief moment I thought I saw his eyes were green, but as soon as he blinks they were gone, it must have been a figment of my imagination, or the portals lighting, or a side effect perhaps maybe I should- no, no, worry about Danny first. 

"Oh Danny" I wrap my arm around him, worry evident on me "I thought- I thought-" I held him close as he places a hand to my shoulder 

"Hey i'm fine, we were both in there you know, so are you alright?" He asks as I finally pull away. 

I inspect myself, noticing my lab suit was gone as well as my lab coat, which annoyed me, other than that I felt nothing different or out of the ordinary. 

"No, it appears that I am very well, how about you, any side effects or lingering pain?" I ask him, clearly curious. 

He pats his chest "No, perfectly fine besides my head hurting” 

“Well we did just got blasted out of the portal upon activation” I say simply. 

“Suits gone though, maybe that's what protected us from the blast" he comments. 

I sigh with relief "Oh thank goodness" i then grimace as I got up "You maybe fine but I know mom and dad won't be once I give them a talking to" I growled as I began to storm upstairs. 

I saw them slumped on the living room couch as I could feel myself seething at them, Jack sighs at this as he hunches over even further. 

"I know Dani, you're just as disappointed about this as we are" He states grimly 

"Oh i'm disappointed alright" I say before throwing my blueprint in front of them, it unraveled as it showed a rather changed schematic that was fairly obvious now that I look at it "But not about the portal as that's now up and running no thanks to you, Of all things, you do the one thing I say not to, you put the switch on the inside when I clearly said not to, you are just lucky that Danny and I didn't get hurt otherwise I would-" I try to lecture them with a finger raised at them but they interrupt me. 

"Wait the portal is working!!" They exclaim, pushing past me and towards the basement. 

I spun with my hand still in the air, being a bit dazed I then glared at the direction they had ran off to. 

"I will not be ignored!" I shout after them 

Following them downstairs i frown at their ignorance "Hey are you even listening to me!" I shout again. 

It was like they were in their own world as they marveled at the portal "Hello~!" I shout once again for their attention but to no avail.

Ignored again I simply slumped forward in defeat, Danny places a hand to my shoulder. 

"Hey at least we're fine, just look at them they look so happy" he gestures towards them. 

I was skeptical at first before sighing "Fine, I'll let it slide, but only because we got the portal working!” A light bulb soon lights up above me “The portal is working!" I said as I realize this accomplishment as I ran up to their side as I gawk at the portal just as much as they were. 

"And she's lost to us all" Danny laughs as he went to leave the lab. 

"Oh and Danny" i call up after him 

He looks back at me and I smile with glee "Thanks" 

He returns the smile before leaving me to it, I suddenly panic "Oh I have to document this! This is such a tremendous occasion!" I shout, grabbing my notes as Madeline gauges the ecto ratings ebbing off of the portal. 

Almost instantly the thought of going through the portal instilled me with wonder and curiosity, and soon ideas formulate on my mind as I saw Madeline pull out new blueprints, I move to her side as we began to discuss the newest device, or rather vehicle we were to create. 

 

I yawn as I had spent that whole night observing the portal as well as tossing ideas between Madeline and myself, I was so tired but I was thankful that it was Saturday, Maddie was reading the signatures that omitted from the device as Jack stood, as if waiting for a ghost to come through, speaking of which I soon came to a new realization. 

"So~ how are we going to turn off the portal now?" I ask, yawning once more as I leaned on one of the lab tables. 

They turn towards me "Off? Why would you want to turn off the fenton ghost portal?" Jack asks 

I propped my head on my hand as I continued to stare at the portal "If anything we can't just leave this thing open where anything can come in or out of the portal, it's a hazard," I try to explain and before he could put up a rebuttal I continued "Eventually all of us have to go to sleep, so trying to watch it is out of the question and what ever may come out of it may catch us off guard,”

“Well what do you have in mind?” Jack asks curious. 

I grin slightly at this “I suggest a gate, something that we can easily access as the other side is detached from our realm for our protection as well as the inhabitants of Amity Park." I finally finish, drawing up some blueprints, ready to be detailed with the inner delicate works of fine circuitry. 

"She does strike up a fair point Jack" Maddie points out “And it does sound like a good idea” 

"Very well, this system will be so impenetrable no ghost would dare to try and break through haha!" Jack proclaims while slamming a fist down the table. 

In that moment one of my hands that were resting on the table slipped, or that's what I thought happen as I fell forward, looking down to see what I slipped on I soon saw my hand was completely missing!  
"Ah!" I quickly caught myself before screaming as I clamp a hand to my mouth as I saw the looks on the others faces, shoving my invisible hand behind me "Uh- Yeah sure, let's get started why don't we, Oh dear I seem to uh- need to- fix my glasses bye!" I exclaim before racing off 

"Huh strange" Jack states as he and Maddie watch her storm off "Perhaps-" 

"Oh she probably skipped on sleeping, we were up pretty late studying the portal so she's a little off, I'm sure she'll be fine" Maddie speaks up 

"Oh right, sometimes with her intellect I forget she's a child sometimes" he then sniffles "Sometimes I think she’s growing up too fast" 

"Oh Jack" Maddie comforts him. 

Racing into the bathroom I quickly lock the door, pulling up my lab coat I had expected to see the absence of my hand only to see that it had appeared in that short duration. Had I imagined the dilemma due to my rather tired state? No, no, I had far worst days and they never ended up providing me hallucinations, perhaps it was due to a side effect of an experiment, I tried to think back on all of the recent projects I had partaken. There was the minor fenton ghost snatcher but that was a mediocre project and surely that wouldn't be the cause of this hallucination, the only thing that had consumed my time and effort was the- 

Looking up I remember the events of the other day, I was inside that portal when it was activated. Perhaps, when the portal activated it somehow changed me, changing in such away but how? The ghost portal, by the looks of it must be comprised of Ectoplasm so the portal must have fused my DNA with that of a ghosts! I thought hard as I tried to will my hand to disappear once more, it flickers and that was enough for me to shake it wildly in order to get my hand to appear once more. 

“That’s just- Fascinating!” I say while smiling at the mirror. 

I splash cold water onto my face as I took a deep breath, looking at myself in the mirror, my purple eyes staring right back at me, my hair was being kept up by a silver ribbon per usual with medium length bangs that were constantly being swept over my left eye. Trying to figure some things out I was in completely new, and different territory. 

There was something new, something different with in me, I was so preoccupied by the ghost portal that I didn’t stop to think about it, but now it feels  as if something was different in myself. Taking a deep breath I tried to will out whatever it was out from within me. I felt myself lift from the ground ever so slightly as this new sensation envelopes me, it was powerful, it was intoxicatingly new and direct, I let it take over me, spreading through my body. Opening my eyes I watch as silver rings surround me, spreading over me I watch as my appearance had completely changed. 

Looking down at my hands I was amazed by this, that ghost portal had made me half ghost!  I had silver white hair that was no longer held back in a hair tie, my eyes were now a vibrant green as I had impossibly pale skin, well, more pale than my usual skin tone as I even notice that my lab coat from the other day had returned as it was covering over my Fenton suit that now showed black with silver trimming.

“Extraordinary” I whisper to myself. 

I close my eyes as I took a deep breath, recalling this new gift I wanted to see if I could return to my normal form, it was as if my powers reacted fluidly with my commanding thoughts as I return to my human form, this was better than anything that I could ever think of!

Surely there would be negative side effects to this, deciding to first test out my memory I began to recall events in my life, from when I was young, what I feared, my Birthday being April third along with my twin brother Danny, my older sister Jazz, I never really made friends but I excel at the arts of science. I continue to think back on my past life as well as recent affairs, being seventeen and on the last year of high school I was comfortable with the sufficiency of my memory to deduce that I in fact have no flaws in memory. 

That I know of “I need you to set up a timeline for me” I say as I tap my glasses for a moment. 

“Understood” A calm autonomous voice spoke up from my glasses. 

A yes, my intelligent AI that accompanies me wherever I go no matter what. 

Exiting the restroom I was now looking towards Danny’s room, he shared the same fate as me so perhaps he too experienced this revelation. Although a big part of me wanted to begin some tests on myself, but that can wait, not all of this can be good, this was an accident after all surely not all of this is beneficial, I think I’ll confront Danny about this, or rather I should, but how do I go about it without revealing my own status. I know for sure that our parents would freak out if they ever heard about this predicament, so with my mind set I seek out Danny who may or may not be turning ghost. 

Taking a deep breath I knock on Danny’s door “Hey Danny, I need to-” But as I open the door I watch as a boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, with a very pale complection turn towards me in surprise with a gasp escaping his lip. 

My eyes widen as my whole world felt like shifting to one side “D-Danny?” I call out, concerned whether this was my brother or that I was seeing things. 

“Dani!” He flew, he literally flew right at me as he places his hands on my shoulders “I don’t know what this is but that portal did something to me! What’s going on!” He exclaims. 

I shake my head as I close the door behind me, I look at Danny closely, getting every detail as I even pulled on the black and silver jumpsuit he wore. 

“Fascinating” I comment. 

“Can you not be a science nerd about this and help me!” He shouts. 

I roll my eyes as I transform as well, making him gasp as well. “The portal had infused our DNA with that of a ghosts, we are now part ghost, and with our will alone we can change our forms, try calming down and just think of turning back to your human self ok?” I tell him all the while turning back to my human self. 

He watches for a moment before doing just as I told him, his normal human self now being presented in front of me. 

“Very good” I then inspected him some more, grabbing his wrist I drag him to a chair, pushing him down as I began examining him. “Apologies but I need to be sure that there are no ill effects on you Danny so please be still” I comment. 

“What? I-” He doesn’t finish as I grab a hold of his jaw while turning on a light on my glasses. 

“Look into the light please” I command, I watch as his pupil shrinks normally “Look Left” He does just that “Now Right” and he complies. “Good now your other eye” 

Once finished with that task I take out a tongue depressor as I open his mouth “Say Ah” I commanded next as he complies, pressing the depressor down on his tongue as I take a look at his throat. Seeing all that needed to be seen I lift his tongue with the depressor as I put a thermometer underneath then placing the tongue back by shutting his mouth. 

He glares at me for handling him like such but I shrug “Don’t give me that look, i’m doing this for your benefit” I say, though I couldn’t help but think that this would benefit myself as well, but I let that thought fall as I take the thermometer out and checking his temperature, it was, to my shock, normal. I gave a small frown as I insert the tip of the thermometer into my watch. 

“Scan Dna for any imperfections or hindering alkaloids, harming bacteria, virus, etcetera.” I command, my glasses coming alive as it scanned the substance in my watch. 

She scanned the DNA sample with quick succession “Dna sample resembles that of Danny Fenton but the structure is compromised with that of ectoplasm, a common source of this being found in ghosts or supernatural phenomena that are still unknown, do you wish for me to continuing extracting informations Daniela?” I hear her say conclusively 

I sigh at this “No, that will be all” 

“Well?” Danny asks, on edge. 

I think a moment, consulting my findings before shrugging, “Honestly? Nothing” I say while turning towards him. 

“Nothing?” He raises a brow at me. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, you’re perfectly healthy besides your temperature is a little below than average but nothing to be concerned about, it perplexes me as I try to think of what this could wrap up to, I mean, this was an accident, so surely not all of this has to be good, maybe if I try to see long exposure to thermal- no,no, we would just react normally but maybe if we were in spectral form, I need to come up with a name, hmm, Dimidius Exspiravit, yes, that’s perfect-” 

“Hey Daniela! Hey!” Danny finally pulls me out of my rant, I look at him, finally remembering where i was. 

“Apologies, I zoned out again” I grin sheepishly. 

“I’d say” He frowns. 

I sigh once more as I lean back on his bed, I look at my hand as I tried to make it go intangible once more. It turned invisible, being completely unseen by the human eye, then returning back to normal, I couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. 

“Even if our family hunts ghosts this is the very first interaction with the spectrals, do you know how many studies I can do to figure out the extent of their capabilities!” I smile. 

“Uh, Daniela?” Danny calls out to me, only it sounded like he was below me. 

I saw that I was floating and upon realizing this I crashed back down on the bed. 

“And how are you going to perform those tests if Mom and Dad are always in the lab?” He asks. 

I blink at this “Nooo~” I complain as I fall back onto bed, looking up at the ceiling “They will surely hinder my research” then my eyes widen as I bolt up “What if they hinder my research because of this?!” 

“Seriously?! That's what you’re worried about? Not them freaking out about this!” Danny complains. 

It barely registered in my mind as I look down at my hands “I’m not just worried that they won’t just hinder my research, We’ll become their research” The harrowing thought frightened me as I couldn’t help but think of all the ways they could test, the more pain inducing ones for I knew what I would want to look for, I can only imagine mom and dad, two who have been hunting ghosts for the longest of times, they would practically devour and exhaust every resource just to find the ins and outs of a ghost. 

I grab Danny’s shoulders as I look deeply into his eyes “Promise me you won’t tell them about this ok Danny!? You can only imagine so much of what they could do to us, but I  _ know _ what they would do on us, I don’t want that! So promise this is a secret between us!” I beg him. 

“Jeez alright already” He says lifting his hands up in submission before he thought a moment “But I can’t promise I can keep it from Tucker and Sam” He admits.

I wave my hand at this dismissively “So long as you think they can assist you with hiding this fact from everyone I’ll allow it” I sighed as I look at my watch, Jack and Maddie won’t realize I’m gone until a bit longer, they were still preoccupied by the ghost portal. 

I place a hand over my shoulder as I look back at Danny “Even after all this, I’m just glad I’m not doing this alone” I say with a small smile. 

Danny smiles back “Yeah heh, same here” 

“I’m going to go back to the portal” I then notice that Danny was sinking into the chair he was sitting on “And, try to get your powers in check” 

He realizes this as he tries to fix it, exiting his room I look at my hand once more as it becomes intangible. Curiously I test it on a wall leading to my room, knowing my dresser to be just behind the wall I felt around until I felt my folder on the ghost portal. Pulling it away my hand returns back to normal. 

“Fascinating” I whisper to myself. 

“What’s fascinating?” Jazz’s voice asks energetically curious. 

“Gya!” I jump at the suddenness of Jazz’s question “O-Oh, I was just going over some of the notes I had on the Ghost portal, they are quite amazing conclusive results, to be able to have a stable and running ghost portal leading to where all spectral entities originate from, how can it not be fascinating” I lied through my teeth, technically I wasn’t lying but that didn’t stop the fact at how fluent I was to with hold other information. 

“Well try not to get too crazy over it, it’s bad enough that Dad is practically drooling over it” She says while pointing towards the lab. 

I jump at this “He better not be drooling over the circuits again!” I shout while running down to the lab. 

Jaz sighs at this “Why can’t she take up a more serious profession, like actual science” She comments. 

“This is a science!” I shout back at her. 

Realizing I heard her, she backs away and into her room. Entering the lab I watch as Maddie and Jack were intently watching the portal, as if waiting for a ghost just to waltz right in… Again.  

I lean against my own lab table with a smirk “A ghost won’t just fly through, the portal was just opened they probably don’t even know it’s there” I comment. 

“Well you may be right but I want to be ready for when they do come through here!” Jack exclaims with his fists raised. 

I shrug at this “Well even so perhaps we should start on the” I look down at the start of a concept art for the blueprint of the gate “ugh, the ‘Fenton Ghost Gate’” I say with a little disgust “Really does everything we make has to have the name Fenton in front of it?” 

“Of course!” Jack shouts “It can’t be a Fenton device without the Fenton name in front of it!” 

I frown at this “Oh it’s no problem Daniela, let's just start on plans for the Fenton Ghost Gate ok sweetie” Maddie says while standing next to me, peering at the start of a blueprint. 

“Yes of course Ma-” I cleared my throat quickly “Mom” I smile 

She gave me a knowing look before continuing with my, or rather our work. 


	2. Mystery Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Daniela's exposure to her Ghost Portal and turned her into a human-ghost hybrid. When her twin Danny's goth friend Sam changes the lunch menu to ultra-recycle vegetarian, the vengeful ghost/meat monster of the previous Casper high school lunch lady reanimates to bring evil meat justice back to the high school. Daniela and Danny must channel their newfound powers into fighting this ghost while keeping them a secret from everybody except to each other and Danny's two best friends.

“So D Twins, you and your little friend want to hunt ghosts” Jack out right says with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face. 

“Actually I want to be an astronaut.” Danny admits. 

“Sorry Mr.Fenton I was into ghosts but there so mainstream now, they’re like cell phones” Sam says almost bored. 

“Waste all these looks and charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal” Tucker states with dignity. 

I then look up from my clipboard “I am interested in advancing my scientific findings so I can’t promise anything” I say simply. 

“Well if you do want to hunt ghosts there are a few things you need to learn” He continues before turning away, I had a mini heart attack as he pushes past many of my vials and flasks as he was looking for something. 

I went to sigh but as I did so red mist escapes my lips as mine and Danny’s ghost sense goes off, alerting us to something approaching or near us.. 

“Oh no” Me and Danny complain as two squid ghosts comes out of the portal and grab Sam and Tucker. 

“Sure I’ve never seen a ghost, but when I do I’ll be prepared, and so will you” Jack says still preoccupied. “Whether you want to be or not” 

Me and Danny quickly transform and attack the offending ghosts with Jack still talking in the background. 

“And it all starts with your equipment” he says while holding up the Fenton Thermos 

Me and Danny were able to free our friends from the ghosts, throwing them back onto the chairs they were taken from. 

That moment Jack turns back and hands the thermos towards them “Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos It’s suppose to trap ghosts. But seeing how it doesn’t work yet it’s just a thermos, a thermos with the name Fenton in front of it” 

I punched one of the ghosts as it flew across the room as it follows behind the one Danny had been taking care of, I glare back at the dazed ghosts before they return back into the portal. 

The portal shuts down before closing and in that instant me and Danny return to our seats just as Dad turns back around. 

“And that? That is the Fenton Portal” He says while pointing at the portal, I roll my eyes as he’s so hung up about naming everything by slapping our last name in front of it “It releases ghosts in and out of our world whether I want it to or not, someday I’ll figure out how that works too” He continues as he taps on to the ghost portal. 

“Now who wants to hunt ghosts?” He asks turning back to us. 

Tucker and Sam were shaking from the attack as me and Danny try to catch our breath. 

“Kids, look at you! Too excited to speak, So i’ll just continue on speaking” He says while looking at something as I knew he was going to go on another one of his rants “I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods, I don’t exactly know where but I do remember I wanted a pony, never got the pony, in fact I remember we had to eat horse meat” 

I facepalmed at this as Danny only tilt his head down, knowing we were in for a long haul, oh why did he have to be the one- Never mind that fact, I just know that we were stuck there, listening to his story… 

 

I enter the kitchen after my run and was surprised to see Danny awake on time as he was eating a bowl of cereal, Jazz reading the ‘Surviving adolescence through Therapy’ while using the book as a shield from the sparks mother was emitting from working on some sort of device. 

I open the fridge to grab a  bottle of juice, taking a grateful swig of the sweet substance as I try to catch my breath. 

“Ok, in two more days and it’s done” Mother says with a smile. 

“What did you say?! It’s done?!” Dad says as he picks up the device from her hands “The Fenton Finder is Done!” He exclaims while holding it up. 

“This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts” he informs us. 

I nearly choke on my juice as I heard this “It uses what? To track what?!” Danny asks astonished. 

“Welcome to the Fenton Finder” the device spoke “A ghost is near, walk forward” 

Both me and Danny immediately walk away from the device as our parents drew closer to us with the device on hand. 

I felt the fridge against our backs as me and Danny look at each other in uncertainty. 

“Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder” The female voice finishes.

“What?! That can’t be right!” Jack complies. 

Danny disappears at that moment of panic and I had to nudge him in order to return him back to normal, he gives a nervous smile at that. 

But it falls as he slouches forward “Actually, I need to tell you guys something” He sighs sadly, making my heart jump as it sounded like a confession. 

Jazz closes her book at that moment “That’s not all you need Danny” She says while coming closer to us “You need guidance” She then pushes mom and dad away from us “And parents who can provide it” She then turns towards them with an annoyed expression on her face. 

Mother then tries to reason with her “Sweetie I know what we do doesn’t make sense sometimes but your only-” 

“18, I am eighteen years old” Jazz interrupts. 

I try to edge away from them as I wanted to make my getaway as Danny follows suit, only for Jazz to grab ahold of him. 

“And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child” She says while hugging Danny close. 

I tried not to laugh as Danny tries to escape “Come you abused, unwanted wretch, I’ll drive you to school” She then walks away while still holding Danny.

Danny looks to me and I only shrug “We’re still a year younger than her but she is our big sister” 

They watch them walk away “Huh, that’s weird, Jazmine never offers to drive Danny to school” Maddie says noticing the odd behavior. 

I only roll my eyes as I went upstairs to take a shower before taking off on my scooter to another ‘eventful’ day at school. 

“That could only mean one thing! That’s not our daughter, That’s a ghost” Jack proclaims “Danny no! It's a trap!” he shouts running after them with mom following behind. 

I sigh as I got ready for school. 

 

The bell rang as I gathered by belongings, already this school day bored me half to death, even if I was a year ahead of everyone my age the hardest classes weren’t even trivial at all, I sighed as I close my locker door, making my way towards my first class. 

I know Danny was still hung up on telling our parents but I just didn’t think it would be right, at least not yet, I can only hope Sam and Tucker convince him to not tell them, I really don’t want to find out just what might come out of it. 

A few classes in and I was well off to pass out, but out of the blue I felt a wave of warmth overcome me as red mist escapes my breath. 

Finally! Something exciting! I rose my hand instantly when the teacher turns towards me. 

“Ah yes, Daniella” he calls on me. 

“I have already gone over this subject and well ahead of everyone in reading, may I be excused to the library to continue my studies there?” I ask with a smile in hopes he would allow me this. 

“Very well, I don’t need to tell you what we need to go over” He waves me off as he continues his lecture. 

I grab my belongings as I exit the room, as soon as the door closed I tried to look around for where the ghost might be. Running down the hall I turned intangible as I made a quick drop off at my locker before flying through the classrooms while intangible to find the ghost. 

“Come on, it’s gotta be around here somewhere” I say while looking in one of the hallways. 

In that moment Danny, Sam, and Tucker all came flying out of one of the walls, Danny looks down at himself amazed. 

“Hey! It worked!” he shouts happily. 

Where as Sam was furious “This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual!” She shouts out at no one in particular. 

I flew towards them “I take it you spotted the ghost?” I say while landing next to them. 

“Yeah, you sensed her too huh?” Danny confirms. 

“Obviously, so where is it?” I ask. 

The ground began to shake while the lights went out in the hallway, shocks of electricity going out as lockers spill open, shooting out their contents at anyone daring who stood in the way, namely me as the contents of my own locker was spilled out. 

“Come on I just put those in there!” I shout out aggravated. 

Tucker instantly sniffs out the meat flying by us as they were attaching to the ghost at the end of the hallway, she looked like some harmless lunch lady. 

“That’s her?” I question, underwhelmed by this. 

“Trust me, there’s more to her than you know” Danny shouts. 

“Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!” She shouts as a congealed mass of meat, all the while pointing at Sam. “Cookie?” She asks with a small sincere old lady voice. 

Sam shakes her head at this “Then perish!” 

Danny immediately runs in front of Sam “Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date is you!” He shouts while pointing at her. 

He rose his fist but just as he does this his powers shorted out, I facepalm at this, obviously someone isn’t training their powers. I went to grab him but the Lunch Lady had already grabbed Danny, backhanding me as we slam into the wall with Tucker. She grabs Sam before flying off away from us. 

I was dazed out of my powers as they tried to get back up “Come on change back!” Tucker shouts “We gotta go!” 

“You Three, aren’t going anywhere” Mr.Lancer interrupts, picking up Tucker and Danny. 

Dash stood before us with mud on his face “Told you you’d pay Fenton!” He shouts. 

I look over at Danny and Tucker for answers when Danny only provides me with a sheepish smile, letting me know that he had done something to cause this scenario. I sighed as I knew we were going straight to the counselor's room. 

The three of us were seated down in chairs before Mr.Lancer as Dash had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face as I had my arms crossed, one legging resting over the other. Mr.Lancer pulls out a folder from one of the file cabinets as he reads the misdemeanors of us. 

“Tucker Foley, chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls locker room” Tucker gave a knowing smile at that statement. Mr.Lancer moves onto the next “Danny Fenton, 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling any fragile school property but no sever mischief before that day.” 

I gave Danny a glare but he looks away, those beakers could only be a result of his little ghost mishaps, something he has been severely ignoring

“As for Daniella Fenton-” 

I completely cut him off as I was in no mood to put up with this “Has raised the IQ of this dreary school by 20% by attendance alone which allows a much better raise in your fundraising to invest on anything the school deems necessary to purchase” I say as my eyes narrow at him “So tell me, why is your prized student here under the detainment of you when I was minding my own business” 

He begins to sweat from this “Er- Apologies Daniella, but your brother and his friend had started a food fight in the cafeteria” he informs. 

“Is that so” I say while looking back at Danny for answers. 

“But Dash started it! He threw-” Danny started 

“Four touchdown passes in the last game and there by exempt from scorn, you two are not, you may leave Daniela, apologies for intruding on your studies” 

I got up as I strode past the other two, stopping in front of Danny “We’ll talk about this at home Danny” I then leaned closer to him “I’ll try to see where the Lunch Lady took Sam, you figure your way out of this mess” 

I strode past him as I held my head up, Mr.Lancer opens the door form me as I exit. 

“I’ll map out your punishment when I return, Mr.Baxter watch the door” Mr.Lancer finishes while walking out as well. 

Dash closes the door behind him as I walk down the hallway “Apologies once more Miss Fenton for taking you away from your studies” He continues following behind me. 

“There is no need, it was only pure coincidence that Danny and Tucker ran into me,” i then turn towards him “Do try to go easy on them, they are young adolescent males on the cusp of hormonal imbalances, I’m sure they didn’t mean it” I say smiling at him. 

“Perhaps so, but after the mess they made I’m sure I can let them off if they clean the cafeteria” He admits. 

“Thank you, i’ll be off then” I say turning away. 

“Uh, isn’t the library that way?” He asks while pointing behind him. 

“It is, but after Danny ran into me I dropped some of my belongings, belongings that are still on the ground because a certain teacher had to drag me into the counselor room” I say with a frown. 

“Oh, well you be on your way” He says pushing me towards the direction I was heading towards “You don’t want to get behind on your studies now” 

I roll my eyes “Very well Mr.Lancer, good day” I say walking away. 

As soon as I turned into a different hallway I transformed, if i’m correct the ghost went this way. Looking on the ground I saw a line of grease leading away from there and towards the back of the school 

“Ew, meat trail” I commented before flying after it. 

I soon came across the food storage room, I was amazed by how many stacks of food there was in this mess of unorganized food groups. 

“This has got to be a health code violation of many multitudes” I comment looking around, it wasn’t long until I heard something behind me. 

“Sweet mother of Mutton!” Yup, that’s Tucker alright “I dreamed of it but- I never thought I’d live to see it!” 

“How is it that I have the ghost powers and you’re the weird kid” Danny points out. 

“Shh!” I shush them, appearing as I was phasing through one of the many boxes and making Tucker jump “We’re trying to find the ghost, remember?” I say with a grimace, I then blink “You certainly got here quickly, the punishment must not have been that sever” I say impressed. 

“Uh-” Danny says while looking away. 

“Yeah we kinda skipped out on even hearing what our punishment was going to be” Tucker informs me. 

I frown at this but Danny only shrugs, I was going to lecture him when we heard the cackling of none other than the ghost we were looking for. Following the sound of the voice we saw her looking over Sam who was buried underneath a mountain of meat. 

“My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and make them smile” She then lifts a drum stick, holding it up to Sam “Why won’t you eat it?” 

“We don’t need meat, that’s fact!” She rebuttals. 

“SILENCE!” She shouts, enraged, the air around us shifting and blowing “You need discipline! Manners! Or respect! You know where that comes from? Meat!” She shouts before everything dies down “Now chicken, or fish?” She asks in that nice lunch lady voice she has. 

“We’ll take care of the ghost, you try to get Sam out of that pile of Meat” Danny says as Tucker pulls out a knife and fork. 

“Way ahead of you” Tucker says a little too excited. 

“Ok Danny, we have the numbers and the element of surprise so why don’t we-” I didn’t even finish when he rushes over to the ghost, alerting of our presence to the enemy “Or just charge in head first, you know it’s not like its a team effort or anything” 

Danny hit the ghost head on, making her crash into the wall behind her, I flew towards them when Danny doesn’t hesitate to go back in for another attack. 

“Danny wait!” I shout. 

It was too late as the lunch lady caught Danny mid-kick, flying up so that she held Danny upside down. 

“See! This is why you need meat!” I flew towards them ready to attack “Your skin and bones!” 

She throws him right at me, I quickly phase through him as he lands behind me, half of his body disappearing behind a wall. 

Turning back to the ghost she unleashes a barrage of kebabs, I dodge out of the way when Danny stretches his form becoming a long ethereal form as he dodges each attack. 

The Lunch Lady screams out as each box of meat spills open as they gather around her, including the meat holding down Sam. We watch as she forms the large mass of meat around her, becoming a bigger menace than before. She wasted no time to grab Danny, seeing this I launch myself at her. 

“Helps on the way buddy!” Tucker shouts making the Lunch Lady turn towards us. 

I flew towards her with fists raised. “Hey hands off the twin!” I shout at her. 

“You want him back? Here you go!” She shouts, throwing Danny right at me. 

The speed she threw him at left me no time to phase through him as he crashes into me, he cried out as he went intangible and making the both of us crash past the wall. I groaned as I landed on my back, having the air knocked out of me as Danny lands on top of me. What is up with her throwing Danny right at my face? Do i have a target on me that I don’t know of?! 

“Come on! Lets go!” He shouts as he held onto his head in pain. 

I glared at him “Glad to see you had a soft landing” I growled under my breath. 

We came back in to the storage room to see the meat monster chasing after Sam and Tucker. 

“I’ll grab Tucker, you get Sam and we’ll get out of here!” I explain quickly before Danny could come up with any other bright ideas. 

We quickly dove down towards Sam and as I aimed for Tucker, grabbing ahold of him we phased through the wall and into the safeness of outside. I sighed as I dropped Tucker before I collapse to my knees, my powers vanishing before me. 

“Jeez guys, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, you must be exhausted” Sam states seeing Danny’s tired look. 

“What? Of course not! What would- give you that… idea” Danny’s speech slowed as he flew lower to the ground before dropping to the ground, completely knocking out as he turns back into human. 

I sighed when I saw this “I Don’t need training Daniela, no I am not going to test my endurance with you Daniela, it’s fine Daniela I’m just going to play my brains away on mindless video games.” I complain all the while checking his temperature as well as the rate of his heartbeat, seeing them being fairly normal I sighed once more, knowing we were going to have to carry him home. “Mind giving me a hand here?” I ask while looking at Sam and Tucker. 

Finally walking up the steps to the Fenton works I open the door for Sam and Tucker to bring in Danny. 

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day, poor Danny nodded off. We just figured to carry him all the way home and tuck him in to bed without any parental interaction whatsoever” He says as I usher them upstairs. 

“Don’t get up, we know where to go” Sam adds with a grin on her face. “Bye!” 

Finally getting Danny into his room I help them place Danny onto his bed. I pull out my notepad.

“Subject Dimidius Exspiravit version 2 seems exhausted after strenuous day of experiencing full spectral transformation for approximately 2-3 hours, possibly longer” Checking his temperature once more I notice it was the same as when I first checked it “Temperature persistent since first checking after his first transformation” I made simple notes on his heart rate and other such. 

“Are you seriously doing tests on him, he just got us out of there so he’s a little tired” Tucker says, frowning at me. 

“Aren’t you a little worried for him?” Sam adds. 

“This is me worried!” I slam my notepad down on the bed “Something like this has never happened before so I don’t know what is normal for a halfa on a daily basis, I don’t even know what the long exposure to this transformation will have on us and if you recall I was there helping him” I wince as I felt a twinge of pain as my head was hurting, probably due to multiple blows against me that day. 

I look back down at Danny “He doesn’t like these powers much, if anything he would want nothing more than to just be a normal kid, It’s because of my portal he’s like this... I did this to him and now I don’t even know if he continues using these powers would drain him or not, there are so many variables that its driving me crazy, if I can just figure out the average of his full extent I can calculate his wellness, as it is I don’t know if he’ll be knocked out for a few hours or a few days” 

I sighed as I lean against the bed, overlooking Danny “you may handle worry in your own way, but this is how I handle mine” I couldn’t help but yawn “if anything happens to him, it's all… my…” I yawn once more “Fault” 

My exhausted state was too much as I felt the draw of sleep pulling me under. Sam and Tucker look at each other before draping a blanket over the sleeping twins. 

“We should apologize to her when she gets up” Sam says quickly. 

“Yeah, but how long do you think they’ll be out?” 

“Who knows” 

 

I jolt up awake as I look around me, noticing I wasn’t in my room but that of Danny’s, looking ahead of me I saw Danny’s just as surprised expressions portray one another. 

“Gya!” I stood up, looking I saw Sam and Tucker in the same room. 

“How long were we out?!” We ask at the same time. 

“Dude you guys been out for four days!” Tucker exclaims. 

I felt panic run through me “Four Days!” I exclaim. 

Pressing down on my glasses I had my chart pulled up with the expected backed up data-files of my pre-exposing experiments, such a long time to extend from unsupervised experimental treatment! 

“Nah, It’s only been a couple of hours” He finally admits.

“Knock it off Tucker! This is the second time today that your recklessness almost got them killed” Sam shouts, pointing at him in blame. 

“Me?! I almost got them killed?!” Tucker points at himself before turning back to Sam “The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique! You had to take the meat away! And I’m going to go get it back” He proclaims while leaving the room. 

“You want to change that menu back!” She shouts after him “You’re going to have to go through me to do it!” She follows after him as she slams the door shut. 

Danny and me look back at one another with a sigh “Well I’m sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow” he says trying to be reassuring. 

Getting up I walk over to the door “Hopefully, but I don’t know about that ghost, who knows if it’ll resurface again” opening the door I turn back to him “Try and get your rest, I don’t know if we’ll need it or not” 

Closing the door behind me I went down to the lab, pulling up my lab table I pull out a file, with it multiple blueprints of devices I had been working on for some time now, devices that could bring down a ghost, I stare down at them all, each one possibly getting more dangerous than the last. Each device was constructed as a replicant of the ectoplasm that excudes from ghosts, something that they were inherently able to process and use against others, all in theory but I needed more depth to these devices, if I made them now it would all be based on theory and could only harm humans in the end, and that was something I wasn’t keen on. 

The school day the next day was out of the norm, outside one half of the field everything was themed with meat, many people cheering with a huge stage for all the carnivorous lovers out there, as the other side were a bunch vegetarians that were doing their own protest as peace and flowers decorated their themes. 

A sigh escapes me as I saw Sam and Tucker making their way towards us, I quickly slinked away. 

“Good Luck Danny!” I say before taking off. 

“Hey c’mon! No fair!” He shouts after me. 

I was already lost in the crowd as I try to figure out where the ghost may have went when I couldn’t help but look at all the meat trucks outside. 

“Oh no” I facepalm when the wind began to pick up. 

My ghost sense going off I look up to see the wind becoming a torrent, that familiar laugh echoing around us as all the meat began to be sucked up to one interval, swirling around itself to combine into one entity of a giant meat monster. 

I stare in shock at the sheer magnitude of this ghost meat “It’s Lunch Time!” It exclaims. 

Everyone around us panicked as they all ran away, looking around I dove right behind the giant stage, transforming before flying out as Danny follows suit. We stare up at the giant figure when it tries to attack first. It was easy to read its movements with it being so large so dodging was nothing, it lunges out at us as we saw an opening. Attacking it from behind we kick the giant meat pile down to the ground. 

“He really is getting better” Tucker couldn’t help but remark. 

I quickly dove out of the way but unfortunately this distracted Danny as he turns back only to be punched upwards. 

“I sure hope he can take a punch!” Sam exclaims. 

Danny was launched up into the air as I only sigh, circling around the ghost I tried to occupy its time until he got back, with the height he was at the speed he would accumulate would be momentous should he attack straight on, but thats if there’s an opening for him. 

The ghost swipes down at me as I quickly dove to the ground, she reached down to grab me when I push off the ground to punch her right in the face, causing her to be fazed ever so slightly. 

It was that moment that Danny came back, rocketing his way right at her the impact was incredible as meat went everywhere, he even created a crater from where he landed in. I went to fly towards him when a large pile of meat lands on top of me, great this’ll go down in the books. 

“Oh dear, what a mess, are you ok?” The lunch lady asks, looking down at Danny. 

He got up from the crater as he rolls his shoulder “Yeah, I think so” He responds. 

“Tough! Because you being ok is not a part of my balanced diet of Doom!” She shouts, her voice echoing. 

The meat around me shifted, forming into four piles of meat, I watch as each of them molded into a miniature replica of the meat monster. 

“Oh great, now this” I sighed, a bit annoyed. 

They launch themselves at me, I punch the first one as the second grabs my leg, I try to shake it off when the third jumps onto my back. 

“Ugh, sorry but meat is so not what I want right now” I remark, kicking the meat on my leg off as it collides into another one. 

Grabbing the enemy that was on my back I toss it down on the ground as it splats onto the others. 

“Ha! Maybe you should up your premium grade!” I shout victorios. 

My efforts were knocked to the side as they little monsters reform right before me. “Of course you can do that, why not” 

They launch themselves at me when I decided to fly upwards, they followed after as I tried to shake them off me. 

“Persistent aren’t you!” I shout. 

Flying as fast as I could I zipped by tight corners, using the props that the protesters brought as an advantage as one crashes into a tree, another into a park bench, another on a giant cheeseburger when the final one I phase through a sign as it only runs right into it. 

Smirking I turn towards Danny, ready to help him out but before I could even lift off I felt myself tackled back down to the ground by those things. 

“Are you serious!” I shout, trying to shove them off. “Get off!” 

A burst of anger runs through me when they didn’t comply, I turn towards them as I felt something growing inside me. 

“I said Back off!” I shout, a red blast shot forth and attacked the meat piles, vaporizing them as they slumped down to the ground. 

I look down at my hand then back up “That’s new” 

Flying up I saw Danny holding the Thermos at the Lunch Lady “I’m changing the Menu, Permanently!” he proclaims, “Please work” he mutters, opening the canister. 

He glowed with something unrecognizable as it channels into the thermos, a bright light bursts through before dragging the ghost within it. 

My eyes widen at this as I transform back into my human form “Ectoplasm” I said quietly “They can run on Ectoplasm!” I say a bit more enthusiastically as a smile crosses my face “They Run on Ectoplasm!” I Scream out into the air “Woo! Yeah!~ I-” I stop when I see Jack and Maddie staring at me. I cough into my hand “Er- I- Eh-heh” I laugh with a forced smile. 

“Just formulating some new plans eh-heh” I try to laugh it off before running away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback, constructive criticism (I will try take it lol x3) This is the first work of fan fiction that I take seriously so I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
